The Shower That Changed Everything
by Robinfan101
Summary: Stephanie Brown has had a hard week. Wheen She trys to relax something happens that may change everything. i suck at summaries Rated T because of cusing.


DISCLAIMER: Saddly, I do not own any of of these charcters, I do not own Batman or DC.

Btw: Damian is 15 in this story and Stephine is 18

* * *

This had been a bad week for Stephaine. She had been flunking her subjects at Gotham University, she had to call it off with Tim, and she got fired from her job so she couldn't pay rent and got kicked out of her apartment. So now she was forced to live at Wayne Manor, which was fine exept for 2 things: First, Jason was living there and kept hitting her. The worst part, is that her room was directly across from the one person she couldn't stand at all, Damian.

Stephanie was tired and wanted to take a nice hot shower. After She got out, she could have sworn she had brought her p.j's with her into the bathroom so she wouldn't have to walk down the hallway naked in a towel, bot aparently that would have to be the case. She searched for one in the bathroom but all she could find was a tiny one that barely covered her up, it had left her breast nearly hanging out. She walked down the hallway as quietly and quickly as she could to her room. When she got to her door, it was shut. As she tried to open it, it was locked. She couldn't inside. And thanks to Bruce for being to over protective, he made th edoors strong to wear incase of an intruder, they couldn't be kicked open.

As she tried to open it even more, she heard a voice. "Looking for something?" She turned around only to see Jason holding a keey to open her door. As she went to grab it from him he pulled up over her head so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it, Jason" she said

"Drop the towel" he said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" she yelled at him

"Drop the towel and I'll give you the key" he said still smirking.

"Hell no!" she said to him offend. If she hadn't had such a short towel to keep up shee would have slapped him. Then her mind began processing.

"Wait, it was **you**, who took my clothes from the bathroom and al the bigger towels! You Locked my door, you set this up!" she yelled at him.

He shrugged and with a smirk he said "Guilty"

"Well your little plan wont work because I ain't droppin this towlel!" she yelled.

"your loss..." he said then took the key and broke it in half.

Astounded she was full of rage "Dammit Jason!" she charged after him but he ran off laughing. She sighed. She couldn't go to Tim because thy had just broke up. Dick and Bruce were out on patrol and probably would be the rest of the night. She turned and looked at Damians' door. She reluctantly went over to it and knocked on the door. When he opened, he had an Ipod in his hand and 1 earbud in his ear. When he saw her in the towel he droped it and the earbud feel out of his ear. Wide-eyed, he stared at her.

"got any clothes I can wear?" she said in an angry tone still furious with Jason.

"I-i..uh...um..a..." he studdered, blushing majorly and his eyes and head slowly diffted down looking at her almost exposed breast. She placed a finger on his chin and guided his head back upward.

"My eyes up here" she said.

"Well?"

"Huh?" he said snapping back into reality

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?" she repeated

He started to stare agin back then shook his head."Uh...yeah, yeah I do. Uh, come in." he said gesturing her in as he walked twards his closet. as she looked around his room, she saw some swords, news paper article cut outs hanging on his wall, and in a corner and art area. She also saw a bathroom in his room. _How come hee gets a bathroom attached to his bedroom! _She thought to herself. he pulled out some pajamas. It was a golden yellow top with blue shorts. They looked like gym clothes but whatever. She was just glad to have something to wear. She went into his bathroom and got changed and when she cam back out she noticed he was still standing there, still blushing.

"Thanks for the pajamas, i'll return them...when ever I get the chance." she said. as she about to leave she was surprised to her him stop her. "W-wait!" he said. "uh. w-won't need a place to, uh, sleep?" he said

"Yes, but I figured i would sleep on the couch in the living room." she said. she was about the walk out again he replyed again.

"Well... m-mabey, you might want to sleep in here." she looked at him in disbelief.

"I heard you and Todd arguing so I asume it was him who did this. if you slept in here, he wouldn't dare come in here and bother you." he said it nervously.

she smiled and walked over to him. She then quickly hugged him. "Awwwww Dami! If you wanted to spend time with me why didn't you just tell me!" she continued to hug him.

"let go of me or i'll stab you!" he said said but didn't fight against her..."The only reason im not stabing you is because i don't want to stain my clothes". he said.

"Riiight" she said. She released him. "Whatever you say Dami. And I guess I'll sleep in here." she said

"Good, but don't call me _Dami_" he said. He looked at the clock. It read 11:00 P.M. "You should get some sleep" he said. "you can sleep my bed."

"where will you sleep?" she asked

"I don't sleep, I wait" he said then went over to the corner where there was a desk adn a small light. It was cluttered with paper and pencils.

She went into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

She awoke. She expected it to be morrning but the clock read 3:00 A.M. she looked over and saw Damian still sitting at the desk. She walked over to him. When she reached the desk she looked down and saw an amazingly drawn person that looked like... _her. _Next tto her was a person that looked like Damian. The people were holding hands. It was expertly drawn. the perfect anatomy of a human being and well done texture and shading.

"Is that suppose to be me and you?" she asked. He jumped upand quickly tryed to hide the picture.

"W-what are you doing!" he said trying to sound tough but ended up blushing insted.

"Damian I saw it. Now answer my question" she said to him

"Fine...it was." he said embarresed. She found the picture under some other papers. She held it up and looked at it.

"I like it"

"You do?"

"Yeah." She said looking at it more closely. she then looked at him and smirked.

"You like me!" she said teasing him and then started laughing.

"yes I do. So what?" he said looking at her. she adediatly stopped laughing and looked at him. She knew he did. She just didn't expect him to come clean about it. "Your serious?" she asked him.

"yes" he said boldly. "And i apologise in advanse just incase" he said. then he walked up to her.

"Apologise for wha-" she was cut off by him kissing her. They were about the same height. She was shocked for a moment but then started kissing him back. She made out for a while and then they had some how, slowly, they had made is to his bed. They made out for a while on his bed. Then for a while they laid there. She was held in his arms and he stroked her head soothingly. Last thing she remembered before falling asleep is that she never wanted to leave.

**The End**

* * *

So that was my story i came up with. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if i made any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks For reading!


End file.
